


Time

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> It’s one year since Exit Wounds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

  


Title: Time  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, mentions of team  
Spoilers possible S1, S2 mention of exit wounds  
Summary: It’s one year since Exit Wounds... 

Inspired by the haunting beauty of this… <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OB2YyAgg9Z4>

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto, tw_proper & jantosparkle [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N It’s been a year since my first ever TW fic and I never thought I’d become quite so addicted or write so much… Thank you to everyone who’s read my stories. I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I’ve enjoyed writing and I thank you for your friendship – you really are very special people * **hugs** *

A/N2 this is for [](http://iolo1234.livejournal.com/profile)[**iolo1234**](http://iolo1234.livejournal.com/)  

** Time **

_Time…flowing like a river…time…beckoning me…_

Ianto woke with a start, his arms automatically reaching out towards his Captain…to where his Captain should’ve been… His searching hands met nothing but empty space… _cold_ empty space – Jack had been gone a while…

Rolling onto his back he surveyed the ceiling of Jack’s bunker, his mind drifting back to the previous night and their frantic coupling, his body responding instantly to the wild images that rolled through his head… Jack had been troubled, channelling his emotions into his lovemaking, his kisses alternating between soft and tender and hard and passionate, each touch like fire on heated skin…

Ianto closed his eyes, a soft moan escaping his lips as he pressed down with the heel of his hand… Jack had taken him to the very edge and kept him there, trembling with desire, every cell super-charged with electricity until that final explosion and they’d floated with the stars before he was wrapped in Jack’s arms and they’d fallen into a sated sleep.

With admirable self restraint, Ianto pulled his hand away and threw back the covers, padding to the ladder to peer up into the office. There was no light showing – wherever Jack was, he wasn’t in the hub. Clicking on the light, Ianto rescued his clothes from around the room where they’d been flung in the heat of passion. Dressed, he clambered up into the office. Jack’s coat was gone and that meant either a weevil or a rooftop…

He made his way to the kitchen, glancing at his watch as the coffee brewed…it was only ten past four… _fuck! He knew what day it was…of course he knew what today was…_ Grabbing his coat, he took the travel mugs and hurried out of the roller door…

Minutes later he was stepping onto the roof of the Millenium Centre, the familiar back view of the man he loved with everything he was causing his heart to skip a few beats… Jack turned at the sound of his footsteps, a wry smile curving the corners of his mouth…

“You found me…”

“Didn’t take much…I know what day it is…a year since Gray…since we lost…” his voice hitched and he bit down hard on his lip before finishing in a strangled whisper, “…we lost Tosh and Owen…”

He gazed at his Captain, unshed tears filling twin sets of blue. Jack held his arms open and Ianto fell into them, pressing himself into the reassuring warmth of the embrace as Jack’s arms closed around him and the intoxicating aroma that was just _Jack_ swamped his senses.

Jack held him tightly, the closeness comforting for both of them as they remembered their fallen colleagues…their friends and the heroic way in which they’d died, saving the city from the catastrophic consequences of a meltdown at Turnmill…

Pulling back just enough to tip his Welshman’s face up, Jack kissed him lightly, “…technically, it’s a year for you and eighteen hundred and eighty for me…”

Ianto shivered at the thought of Jack buried alive for all those years… “I’m sorry, cariad…”

“You have nothing to be sorry for…” Jack’s voice was heavy with emotion as he nuzzled into Ianto’s neck, breathing in the unique scent of the man he loved so much…the man who kept him sane in an insane world where nothing was certain save for their feelings for each other…

“I’m sorry we couldn’t save them…or your brother…sorry you suffered so long…y’know… I hate seeing you so sad…”

Tears finally falling down his cheeks at the hoarse intensity of his lover’s words, Jack captured Ianto’s lips and kissed him fiercely, passion bruising lips, teeth clashing as he attempted to convey what words could never do…that he loved this man more than life itself…his generosity of spirit, the fire and purity of his heart and the unwavering loyalty and love he gave to those he cared about… Ianto Jones was one very special person…

Ianto melted into Jack’s embrace, kissing back with equal passion as he gave himself to his Captain… They came up for air, panting heavily, resting their foreheads together as they recharged their lungs… Ianto slipped out of Jack’s arms and scurried back towards the door to retrieve the travel mugs. He held one out to the older man, before snuggling back into a one-armed hug… “A toast..!”

Jack clanged their mugs together, “…in memory of our beautiful Tosh and our acerbic but brilliant and brave Owen…and the little boy who was lost when I let go of his hand…we will always remember you…” They drank deeply before linking hands and gazing out over the city as she slept, each silently remembering the devastating explosions and destruction of twelve months ago…

“We’ll have a moment later, once Gwen’s in, to do the plaques on the bottom of the water tower…” Jack nodded and brushed their lips together, a sudden fear washing over him as he imagined life without his beautiful Welshman by his side… Reaching over, he took Ianto’s mug from him and placed it on the floor next to his own before framing the young man’s face with his hands, Ianto’s arms sliding automatically around his Captain’s waist as he gazed into those thoughtful blue grey eyes…

“What is it Ja…”

A finger pressed against his lips silenced him, “…sshh…“ a tender kiss replaced the finger, Ianto opening his mouth to let Jack’s tongue dance lovingly with his own… Long sweet minutes later, they pulled apart gently, lips just millimetres apart as they shared warm breath against the glorious backdrop of the pinks and golds of the rapidly lightening sky.

“Losing Tosh and Owen has taught me to take nothing for granted…” Ianto looked up, startled by the quiet and serious tone, “…I don’t know how long we have…I hope it’s forever…” he smiled, that just-for-Ianto-when-we’re-alone smile that made his eyes crinkle in the corners and Ianto’s knees buckle… “…so it’s time…” he broke off to capture his Welshman’s mouth once more, a low moan of pleasure at the intensity of the kiss escaping the young man’s deliciously pink kiss-swollen lips as he pressed against his partner…

“….time..?” Ianto gasped when they came up for air.

“Time...!” agreed Jack, “…time I made it legal and right and married you…if you’ll have me…” the lightness of his final words failed to cover the insecurity and his eyes took on an anxious look at he gazed at his young love.

Ianto smiled, _that smile_ that melted his Captain’s heart, “…high time…”

“Is that a yes..?”

“That’s a yes…”

Jack crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss before lifting him off his feet and spinning the young man round. Landing his fiancé back on his feet, he kissed him again…

“Time to celebrate!” he grabbed Ianto’s hand and tugged him towards the door, laughing impatiently when the Welshman stopped to pick up the mugs… “…c’mon…no time to waste…”

Ianto pulled Jack closer and kissed him softly, “…time for bed?”

Jack grinned, his smile lighting up the morning sky “…high time…” as he was dragged off the roof and back towards the hub…

End

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
